A Tale of Souls and Master Swords
by Sahrimnir
Summary: Link learns that an evil sword from another world is threatening Hyrule, so he travels to this other world in order to destroy the evil sword called Soul Edge.
1. Prologue: A New Legend Begins

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda. Namco owns Soul Calibur.

* * *

**Prologue: A New Legend Begins**

Our story begins in Hyrule in the year… Well, actually the people of Hyrule don't number their years. This fact has greatly annoyed the Hyrulean historians ever since Hyrule was created, because it makes it very hard to determine in which order stuff happened.

Anyway, in our world it was 1591 AD, just so you'll know when this story takes place. Hyrule was once again threatened by the forces of evil. An evil wizard was causing chaos and destruction in the peaceful land of Hyrule. In order to stop this wizard, princess Zelda had summoned Link to the castle.

"Link, I'm glad you're here. You might have heard of the wizard that has been causing disasters all over Hyrule?"

"Yes, I have. I will immediately go on an epic quest to find three magical items in order to obtain the Master Sword and then find some more magical items before I fight this wizard."

"Um, Link. You're carrying the Master Sword and the wizard is standing in the castle garden setting fire to trees. You could just go there and fight him right away."

"Aww, but I wanted to go spelunking…"

"You can go spelunking all you want after you've saved Hyrule."

"Okay then…"

And with that Link went out of the castle to fight the wizard.

* * *

"Who dares approach the great and powerful Miothrak?"

"I'm Link and I'm going to defeat you!"

"Bwahahaha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, I will."

With that Link went forward and stabbed Miothrak with his sword.

"Ow! That hurt!" Miothrak said and fell. The evil wizard had been defeated and as he lay on the ground, he said with a grin "You may have defeated me, but the greater evil that sent me will soon be victorious."

_The greater evil_? Link immediately realized that Miothrak must be speaking of Ganon, the king of evil, and without a word he set off for Ganon's lair.

* * *

"Link? What are you doing here?" the king of evil asked with a surprised expression.

"I am here to foil your evil schemes… again."

"What are you talking about? I'm not scheming anything… at the moment."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'm serious. This is my week off. I might try to take over Hyrule again on Monday, but until then I'm just going to stay here and relax."

"I see… Well, I guess I'll leave then. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, that's okay. I hope you find whoever you're looking for," Ganon said as Link left his lair.

* * *

As Link returned to Hyrule Castle, Zelda told him that the royal interrogators had managed to get more info from the wizard.

"Apparently, the greater evil Miothrak spoke of is an evil sword," Zelda began.

"An evil sword?" Link responded.

"Yes, an evil sword. It is called Soul Edge."

"Soul Edge?"

"Right, he said it is from another world."

"Another world?"

"Stop that!" Zelda said with a clear tone of irritation in her voice.

"Sorry," Link said with a sad face.

"Anyway, you will need to go to this other world called Earth in order to find and destroy the evil sword called Soul Edge."

"All right."

"Also, the sword is currently shattered in many pieces. You will need to find and destroy all of them."

Link suddenly got a big smile on his face. "Ooh, I get to collect things! Now we're talking!"

"I thought you might react like that. Yes, you will get to collect things. Some of the pieces might even be in caves."

As Link heard this, he passed out from pure bliss.

* * *

As soon as he woke up, he rode off to the Lost Woods where the portals to other worlds usually are located and… realized he had no idea how to find the right one. Luckily he soon came upon Skull Kid.

"Eh-hee-hee… Are you lost?" asked Skull Kid.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the portal that leads to Earth," answered our green-clad hero.

"Oh, it's the third one on the left, between Mushroom Kingdom and Sylvarant."

"Thank you, Skull Kid!" said Link gratefully.

"Hee-hee-hee. I love to help," said Skull Kid and left.

Link entered the portal and felt the flow of magic taking him to another world.


	2. Chapter 1: Or Should This Be Chapter 2?

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo owns _Legend of Zelda_. Namco owns _Soul Calibur_.

* * *

**Chapter… One I think… Technically it's the second chapter, but the first chapter was the prologue so this should be Chapter One.**

Link woke up on top of a snow-covered mountain with a beautiful blonde woman leaning over him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… Zelda?"

"What? Zelda? No, my name is Sophitia. You must still be feeling a little woozy."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Eurydice Shrine."

"Where is that? Is it on Earth?"

"Um… Yes, you're on Earth…"

"Woo-hoo! I got to the right place!"

"You're… not from Earth?" Sophitia asked, with a skeptical look on her face.

"No, I'm from a world called Hyrule. I have come to this world to destroy the evil sword called Soul Edge."

"Well, in that case it seems we've got similar goals. Come with me."

* * *

Sophitia led Link further into the shrine and called out into the air.

"Hey, Hephaestus! Are you there?"

Suddenly a giant blacksmith appeared.

"Back already? Weren't you just here a few minutes ago?"

"That must have been my sister…"

"Ah, it was your sister. You mortals all look the same to me. Well, now what she said makes sense."

"What did she say?"

Hephaestus was going to answer, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hephaestus!" the new voice yelled. "Why are my new thunderbolts taking so long?"

"Sorry, Zeus. I've been very busy."

The owner of the voice, a big muscular man with a white beard and white robe, appeared.

"Well, hurry up. I need those thunderbolts."

Suddenly Zeus noticed Sophitia.

"Well hello there, beautiful. What do you say we ditch these guys and go have some fun just the two of us?"

"I'm married," Sophitia answered.

"Well, so am I," Zeus responded. "That has never stopped me before…"

"Dad!" another voice interrupted, this time female. "Are you flirting with mortals again?"

"Oh crap, it's Athena…"

Like the two other deities before her, Athena appeared out of thin air.

"You know how Hera gets when you cheat on her."

"Yeah, but she can't do anything to me."

"But what about all your illegitimate offspring? Remember Heracles?"

"What about him? That turned out okay in the end. He ascended to godhood and married his half-sister, Hebe."

"Yes, but before that, Hera tried to kill him in a number of different ways."

"That was a long time ago… What were we talking about?"

"Stop screwing around with mortals!"

"Fine. Yeesh, you virgin goddesses are so uptight," Zeus said and vanished.

Suddenly Athena noticed something about Link.

"Those ears. You're not from this world, are you?"

"No, I'm from Hyrule."

"Hyrule… Oh, that's where Nayru's from!"

"You know Nayru?"

"Yeah, we met at the Annual Wisdom Deities' Conference in Asgard. She's such a nice person. I should call her. I haven't talked to her in a while… Oh, but my thoughts are drifting. What brings you to Earth?"

"I'm here to destroy the evil sword called Soul Edge."

"Hm? Hephaestus? I thought we told you to see to that sword being destroyed?"

"I did," Hephaestus answered. "Sophitia here did a fine job destroying the sword. But you know how it is with evil relics. They keep coming back."

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess it will just have to be destroyed again. Green guy, what's your name?"

"I am Link, hero of time, wielder of the Master Sword, savior of Hyrule…"

"Oh, you're Link? Nayru has said so much about you. I'm sure you'll be able to complete this task. Take this shield. It was once used by the famous Earth hero Perseus. It can reflect not only light, but also magic."

"Thank you, great Athena. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"I'm sure you will. Good luck," Athena said and vanished.

Now that he was once again the only deity present, Hephaestus decided to speak.

"So, what was it you wanted?"

"My sister," Sophitia responded. "What did she say?"

"Something about her sister having a family now… I'm not sure. I wasn't really listening. Anyway, she took the Omega Sword, so I guess she ran off to destroy Soul Edge."

"Oh no… It's way too dangerous for her. I have to stop her. Can you make me a new Omega Sword?"

"Didn't you hear what Zeus said? I have to work on his thunderbolts!"

"Fine, I guess Rothion could make something for me."

"Who?"

"My husband. He's a blacksmith."

"Give him this holy ore," Hephaestus said and gave Sophitia some holy ore. "He will be able to make great things with this."

"Thank you, great Hephaestus."

"Now be on your way and let me work," Hephaestus said and vanished.


End file.
